


Surface problems

by heloflor02



Series: Asgore's weekend 2017 [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Asgore weekend 2017, Day 3, Gen, Post-Game Events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heloflor02/pseuds/heloflor02
Summary: The last entry for the Asgore week end 2017; the prompt being "post-game events"





	Surface problems

**Author's Note:**

> Last day of Asgore's week end; the one with angst. I hope it's enjoyable to read !

Asgore came out of the building, Frisk by his side. The expression on the child's face made him sigh. Last year, the monsters have finally been freed from the Underground. From that time, Frisk was the monsters' ambassador, having meetings with humans about policies for both races and helped in their work by Asgore who was still very important for his kind. However, humans were really reclusive about leaving monsterkind having the same rights as them, making the meetings way longer than necessary, especially since they ended up by refusing everything.

Though, if humankind was a problem, it wasn't the only one that Asgore felt like facing. Indeed, this problem sometimes felt like nothing compared to Toriel, his ex-wife. When she came back after decades of exiling herself, she refused to even look at him. But the thing is, when she was still Queen, she was the brain between the two and, even if he would be lying if he said that he didn't want her to be close to him again, Asgore believed that things could be much easier if she was accepting to help Frisk with politics. According to Frisk, she barely asked them about it because they needed to mention Asgore each time, which made her angry. If it was giving him sadness, it also gave him annoyance. He tried to ask her about it but she never accepted to hear him, the same way she was always asking Sans, Frisk's adoptive father, to talk with him about when the meetings are to drop the child at his home.

 

“Asgore ?” ,the voice of the child put him out of his thoughts. It was late and the sun was already down.

 

“I am sorry, child.”, he smiled down at them. “Come on, your parents will start to worry if you are not home soon.”

 

They nodded, taking his hand as he started to move.

If it felt good for him to be around such a child again, he couldn't help feeling sad at the same time while looking at them. Indeed, they were very similar to his adoptive child, Chara, and looking at that child, who went through the entire Underground to finally free all the monsters by themselves reminded him of his own mistakes, of the lives he took from children like Frisk. It also reminded him of how he failed at being both a parent and a husband. But despite this, leaving this child to take care of politics all by themselves wasn't an option.

On the walk back home, Frisk wasn't very talkative and, judging by their expression, Asgore couldn't blame them. It has been a long day for them and they also had to deal with school like every child along with their ambassador's duties.

Once at the front door, Asgore started to feel hesitant. He didn't want to end such a long day with Toriel acting cold towards him.

 

“Well, this is where our paths separate.”, he said, looking at Frisk while letting go of their hand. They looked at him for an instant with a confused look before letting his hand go.

 

“Goodbye Mr.Dreemurr.”, they quietly said.

 

“Have a good night, Frisk.”, he answered, smiling down at them.

 

They stayed still for a second before starting to walk to the door. He looked at them one more time as they knocked before turning back to the street. As he walked, he could hear the door opening and Sans' voice talking to Frisk. Despite how he wanted to be, he couldn't help feeling some pain in his soul as the weight of his actions fell on him. _If it was not for my anger that night...I may still be a father._ He shook his head, trying to think of something else.

 

“Asgore ?”, the voice surprised him. He turned to see Sans behind him, Frisk by his side.

 

“Oh; howdy Sans !”, he smiled down at the skeleton.

 

“Sup ?”, despite his way of talking, Asgore could feel some embarrassment in Sans, which didn't surprised him. Like most of the monsters, Sans had a deep respect for his King; and he always seemed a bit stressed when he was talking to him when Toriel was near. However, Asgore never blamed Sans for anything. Knowing Sans, it was not a surprise to see him fall in love with someone like her. He just hoped that Sans would be more comfortable with him after some time.

 

His thoughts was interrupted by the sound of Frisk yawning. Sans ruffled their hair, murmuring a “go home kid.” before turning back to Asgore while his child went away.

 

“Long day huh ? Guess the human's been harsh again ?”

 

“Indeed.”, Asgore's face went a bit dark. “They keep insisting that Frisk needs to stay during the entire meeting, even when we talk about things that they cannot understand.”

 

“Will they try making the meetings more and more long ?”, he looked worried.

 

“I do not know, but there is sadly a big chance for them to do so.”

 

Sans looked away, looking mad. Asgore approached him and put a hand on his shoulder.

 

“How is Frisk handling it ?”, Asgore asked.

 

Sans was still looking away. “Not that great. They're being tired and they started paying less attention at school. Tori's getting worried for them.”, he turned to face Asgore. “D'ya think that the humans want the kid to be tired so they can accuse me and Tori for being bad parents and get them away from monsters ?”

 

Asgore froze for an instant. If he knew that humans weren't the best at accepting monsterkind, he never thought of the possibility of them hurting a child from their own kind just for such a cause.

 

“I...”, he didn't know what to answer. He wanted to believe that humans weren't _that_ vicious; but he knew there were a good chance for them to be.

 

“Anyways.”, Sans sighed, probably still angry for his child's situation. “It's getting late.”

 

Asgore nodded. “Indeed; and I still have some road to get home. Goodbye my friend; I will try to make sure that Frisk has less work in politics.”

 

Sans smiled. “See ya.”, he simply said before going back to his house.

 

 

Once at his house, Asgore went straight to his garden. It was full of all the flowers he planted since he bought this house. He sat in the middle of the flowers, eyes closed, his head oriented towards the sky. He started to feel the weight of everything again. All of his mistakes, all the hatred Toriel had for him, all the problems that the humans are causing to his kind and all the ones they will cause. He didn't know how he would be able to deal with all of this; he didn't know if he was capable to; but, despite everything...

 

...He's still smiling in the end, isn't he ?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Because I felt like I needed to give credit in case; I'm pretty sure that I've been inspired by “Take a deep breath” from “It's a long story” made by Beth Barton; about the fact that the humans wants to make the monsters look like bad parents for Frisk to take them away or something.


End file.
